


Afire Love

by LannaBanzai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel one shot based on the song Afire Love by Ed Sheeran. Dean and Cas were on their way to Sam and Gabe's on the night of November 15th when an accident occurred. This left Castiel hospital bound and unable to remember anything, when he finally begins to remember Dean gets a rather unwanted phone call. Can prayers really save Dean this time? AU with no demons, angels or hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afire Love

“Are you Dean Winchester?” Dean spun around, an anxious and worried expression written on his face. “I’m sorry, but your husband doesn’t seem to remember anything, if you go to see him I would highly suggest you introduce yourself as a friend. His memory might eventually come back to him, but at this point we can’t be sure. I’m sorry.” The doctor put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Can I see him now?” Dean asked and he nodded. “Just, don’t get your hopes up.” What Dean saw when he entered the room was a shock to him. Castiel was sitting in the bed, a bandage wrapped around his head, one around his chest and a cast on his ankle. Dean knew the accident had been horrible, but he never thought the devil would have taken his memory. “Be careful with your words.” Dean walked slowly over to Castiel’s bedside, unaware that his beautiful angel was awake. “Hello.” Castiel smiled and Dean felt his hands itching to hold Cas’ bruised fingers. “Hi.” Dean breathed and Cas waited. “Oh, I’m Dean Winchester. I’m you’re best friend…” Dean felt odd, being unable to tell his angel that he was married to him and being unable to reach out and comfort him when he was this close. He had to control himself, he couldn’t freak out Cas because then he might not get to see him again. He was beginning to wonder if it might have been better for their car to have gone over the cliff, that way Castiel would have ended up in Heaven and Dean could be with him. No worries, no strings attached, no reason to not be able to love him. “I hear that your chest was hurting, is it all better now?” Dean asked and Cas nodded. “The doctors did something, but I’m not sure if what they did caused it, or if it was something else. They told me I was in an accident and I nearly died.” Dean nodded slowly, swallowing as the memory of the crash returned. “You did. You almost died. But hey, you survived and now you’re here.” Again. In the hospital again because of something Dean did. The guilt was laying on hard, but he was used to that, he’d been guilty nearly his entire life. A few hours of idle chat later, Dean exited the room. “Dean?” Anna was walking down the hallway towards him, tear tracks glittering along her face, she threw her arms around him and reality hit him like a ton of bricks. For the first time in a very long time, it happened. Dean cried.

oOoOoOoOo

“Dean, I heard what happened.” Bobby sat down across from him. “Its my fault Bobby, I was driving the car! November 15th, the day of the accident, I was driving, I should’ve done better.” Bobby shook his head. “He doesn’t even know who I am Bobby. He doesn’t remember me and he might never get it back…he might never remember me.” Dean took another sip from the beer bottle he had his slightly shaking hands around. “Its not his fault boy, and it aint yours either. The other car drove into you, and you aren’t the only one who is upset by this. Sam and Cas’ brother are just as in the dark as you are.” Dean didn’t say anything, he just stared at the beer bottle in front of him as he debated throwing it against the wall. It was his fault, he planned to go to Sam and Gabe’s, and he was driving the car. Nobody could convince him otherwise. He missed the days they had, the ones before the accident, the ones where Castiel would sing to him (Only after Anna had pointed out that he could sing), or the days they would spend locked in their house…Dean wished nothing more than to have those days back.

*Flashback*

“We should get up, we have shopping to do.” Cas muttered and Dean shook his head, pulling Castiel tighter to him. “We can shop tomorrow.” Cas shifted so he could look at Dean, but in doing so he tangled them together slightly. “Dean, you always say that.” His smile brought joy to Dean, joy he hadn’t felt before. “The suns not even up yet.” Dean pointed out and Cas shrugged. “An early start.” He replied and Dean laughed before staring into Castiel’s shockingly blue eyes. He really could stare at Cas for hours, entranced by his eyes. His eyes displayed everything perfectly, every emotion, every feeling, every secret, and Dean couldn’t get enough of them. He never felt like looking away. Cas shifted so his face was level with Dean’s, and he inched closer until there was almost no space between them. Dean couldn’t stand it, it was like gravity, pulling them towards each other until they had their lips together. Dean didn’t mind that part one bit. They moved in sync, hands tangling in hair or attempting to pull the other closer than was physically possible. Their hearts were in the same place, beating together as one.

*End of Flashback*

Dean emptied the bottle and winged it at the wall.

oOoOoOoOo

Yesterday was a good day, Castiel remembered him, really remembered him. He had all his memories back and Dean was excited to go see him today. Sam and Gabe had come over after they all left the hospital late last night, and Anna had crawled out of her room to leave with them today. Cas and Dean had moved her in a few weeks before the accident, and now it was like she had lived there their whole lives. “Are you ready?” Dean asked, quite happy now that he had his husband back. The phone rang. “I’ll get it.” Dean picked up the phone. “Hello?” Everyones eyes zoomed in on him when he made a strangled noise and his hand flew up to his face. “No, no. Thank you doctor.” The dial tone rang as Dean threw the phone as hard as he could against the floor, smashing it to pieces. Everything within reach was grabbed and smashed, until he got an angel statue that Castiel had bought. That was about to be smashed, but Sam ran over and pulled it gently out of his hands. “Dean, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Sam stated, but Dean pushed him out of the way, running out of the house and slamming the door behind him. “What happened?” Anna asked. “Someone tell me what’s going on?!” She was beginning to cry again and Gabriel lightly pulled her into a hug. “He’s gone Anna. Cas is gone.” All Dean heard as he collapsed in the front yard, was Anna’s heart wrenching screech as she realized her big brother was dead.

oOoOoOoOo

Everyone was chatting, going on with their lives, pretending that everything was going to be okay. It wasn’t going to be okay. Nothing was ever going to be okay again. The rain was pouring down, soaking every inch of Dean but he didn’t care. Why should he care. Castiel was gone and he was the one to blame. His black suit and tie that he had worn to his own wedding, was now almost a river itself as Dean stood in front of Castiel’s grave, staring while being soaked to the bone. Bobby, Sam, Gabe and Anna were here, along with someone else in Cas’ family that Dean hadn’t met. Dean’s family was one, but they were missing the most important person to him, and Dean didn’t care for anything they said anymore. “Dean, come on.” Dean shook off Sam’s hand, shaking his head. “No…I can’t.” He glanced around at everyone, standing so perfectly it was as if someone had drawn a picture and thats what Dean was currently in. It wasn’t real life, it was a painting. Right? Wrong. He turned back to look at Castiel’s grave, the writing not doing him any justice. “Dean, you’re going to get sick. Come inside for a moment to dry.” Sam tried to pull Dean away, but he moved out of reach, ignoring him. They eventually left, Dean being the last person there. “I guess the devil had some hate towards you hey Cas? First taking your memory, then allowing you some brief happiness, and now taking your breath away…if I could do something to go back in time and change it, I would. I miss you Cas. Everyday.” Dean paused, attempting not to cry. “Remember when we first met Cas? It feels like so long ago now…we were only six. I was confused that you didn’t know who I was, but then Bobby told me you just moved into the neighbourhood. I already thought of you as an angel boy. You just seemed so perfect, minus all your nerdy quirks.” Dean laughed lightly. “I wish it was me, instead of you. I loved you Cas, still do. I won’t ever forget you.” A hand slipped into Dean’s and he turned, slightly surprised to see Anna smiling sadly at him. “Dean, come on. Cas wouldn’t like this. You know how he was.” Dean nodded slowly, allowing her to pull him away. Everyone was inside, and the church choir was singing a most beautiful song, while everyone stood up and bowed their heads in prayer for Castiel. Dean however, prayed for nothing more than to go back and start that day over. Although, that would be impossible. Dean never gets a second chance, his dad taught him that much.

oOoOoOoOo

Dean sat up, tears running down his face. “Dean? Whats wrong?” The familiarity of that voice washed over him and he hugged the person next to him, unwilling to let go. “What day is it?” Dean asked, his face buried in the person’s shoulder. “Dean, its November 15th. Why?” Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “Nothing, I had a nightmare that we got into a car accident and I lost you.” Castiel’s light laugh brought a smile and some tears to Dean’s face. “We aren’t going out today Dean. I canceled our plans since the weather is supposed to be bad.” Dean pulled away and stared at Cas. “Really?” Cas nodded. “Well…yeah. I didn’t want anything to happen. It was a gut instinct.” Dean’s face lit up with a smile and he pressed his forehead to Castiel’s. “I love you Cas. Please, don’t ever forget that.” Cas laughed. “When would you give me a chance to forget?” Cas kissed him, slowly and it shot happiness into Dean with every movement of their lips. “Dean! Cas! I made breakfast!” Anna knocked on the door, well..knocked was putting it lightly. “Come on, we can’t miss breakfast.” Cas pouted slightly as Dean stood up and stretched, glancing out the window. “Cas…it’s snowing.” Cas smiled and linked his hand with Dean’s. “We should go play in it later. For now, Anna made breakfast, and I’m pretty sure next time she knocks its going to involve breaking our door down. We can’t have that happening Dean. We just can’t.” Dean grinned and allowed Castiel to pull him out the door. “Wait, I’m just going to grab something.” Dean ran back into the room, pulling a small present out of his dresser drawer before he glanced at the roof. “Thank you.” He whispered to nothing. “Dean, Anna made pancakes!” Cas called from downstairs and Dean ran back out the door, joining his family not for the last time.


End file.
